


Leave, but Don't Leave Me

by keelover



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Wolverine (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, F/M, Fear, Fear of Discovery, Nature, POV Third Person, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content, Snow and Ice, Swimming, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelover/pseuds/keelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan needed to get away, catch his breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave, but Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Avengers_Tables](http://avengers-tables.livejournal.com/profile) prompt: Breathing.

   The day was gone, night had come, and the wind flowed and whispered as weighted boots left behind familiar footprints in the snow that continued to fall without care or warning. The air, crisp, cool and sharp filled his lungs. The further he walked, the easier it became for him to breathe, snow giving way to mist, humid and warm, and most of all--inviting. Logan knew, long before he stopped, where she would be; honing her skills, laughing with and touching nature. The manner in which she communicated never ceased to astound him; it was so easy--almost too easy.

   Where to begin?  
  
   “Hello, Longan.”  
  
   “‘Ro.”  
  
   The water of the lake breathed and moved, free and life-like, compelled to do her bidding. The power she held remained within her, subdued and mastered. One would be a fool, however, to think that the extent of her power resided solely in her supernatural abilities. The control she kept and practiced was something he knew all too well, the desire to run free and rampant, to abandon all previous hesitations edging at every thought. The beauty she held, physical and spiritual alike, was his undoing.  
  
   The quirk of her lips set him straight. “Care to join, or are you satisfied to stare?”  
  
   “Couldn’t breathe in there. Too much, too soon.”  
  
   “I understand.” And she did.  
  
   The coat he wore, leather and fur, slid off his shoulders with ease, each movement of his fingers worked in unison to undo every button. The only sound that of moving water, Ororo intent on having her enjoyment, caused the mist to dance and swirl in different patterns around them. Logan felt neither cold nor exposed as he stripped all the way down, adjusting to the water within seconds. Crystal cobalt eyes settled in on him, touched with kindness and a hint of relief. Logan figured that they both needed to reconnect with the natural side of themselves, tired of holding back.  
  
   Ororo’s shoulder brushed past his as she neared, content to elude him for as long as she could. Logan was helpless to follow. “You appear caged,” she said, hair flowing freely down her back.  
  
   Logan caught her the third time around, a smirk pulled at the edge of his mouth as he did so. “You don’t know the half of it, darlin’,” he said.  
  
   “I don’t, do I? Then explain it to me.”  
  
   “I’ve got a better idea.”  
  
   “And what might that be?”  
  
   Logan shifted so that one arm settled around her waist, the other dangerously low along her thigh. “How ‘bout we drift?” The warmth of her contrasted against the cold of the night, trees ladened with snow compelled to watch.  
  
   Ororo smiled, soft and desirable, grazing Logan’s cheek with her lips as she placed her head upon his shoulder, nose resting in the bend of his neck as she settled one hand on his bicep and the other across his back. “I think I’d like that.”  
  
   “Figure we’ve got all the time in the world for things to come crashin’ down overtop our heads, might as well enjoy the moment.”  
  
   She laughed, the sound vibrating deep through his chest. The smell of her...calm, cool, dangerous and free, like ice and fire all at once. “I suppose you’re right,” she said.  
  
   Years. They had known each other for years, and yet, it still felt like just yesterday they had met, under the most curious of circumstances. “You’re too good for this, y’know that, right? For this. For me,” he said, guiding them along the edge of the lake and then back again, never stopping, never settling for long.  
  
   Ororo peered up at him, features docile as she searched his eyes for their true meaning. “Don’t be foolish,” she said, leaning forward so that their foreheads touched. “I choose what I want.”  
  
   Logan knew that to be true, their noses brushing together as she kissed him. Their lives were complicated, their love potentially lethal. “An’ what is it you want from me, ‘Ro?” The thought of her leaving gutted him, but he had no say in the matter. He had walked out on her on more than one occasion, once upon a time.  
  
   Ororo’s thumb grazed his cheek, their breath mingling together, her body suited to his. “Whatever I can get away with,” she said, fingers dancing across his shoulder blades.  
  
   Logan simpered, canines glinting in the moonlight. “Master thief, shouldn’t be too hard.”  
  
   Ororo met his gaze, her turmoil clear. “I’m not so sure of that.”  
  
   Logan sighed. “You feel bad about this, ‘Ro?” he asked, coming to a stop near the heart of the lake.  
  
   She gazed down at him, a regal beauty about the upturn of her chin. Ororo, however, was more than a goddess or a queen; she was a woman with an open heart, a woman who got angry and hurt, a woman who mourned and cried. A woman he had hurt, intentionally and not. The need to repent, and expel washed over him whenever he stood in her presence. A feeling not easily rid of, he knew.  
  
   “Absolutely not.”  
  
   Logan wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, gathering her down for a feral kiss, almost as demented and tortured as they, themselves, were. Ororo returned in kind, meeting him with each nip and bite, every tug of teeth. The feel of her, soft and solid against him, brought Logan to near frenzy. The beating of her heart filled his ears, eliciting a reaction he never tired of. She had a way of dominating each and every one of his senses, leaving him to drown.  
  
   A flash of lightning, fractured and bright, tore through the sky above their heads, followed by a low roar of thunder. The night, buried and dead, did not apply to them. Ororo contended that they could be caught, to which Logan responded by securing her legs around his waist, guiding them to the edge of the lake, where water met land, and those who would not, could not swim turned back away. Caution, he claimed, was for cowards. Ororo conceded, but only after Logan had trailed his lips from her jaw down to the center of her chest, hands caressing every ounce flesh offered to him.  
  
   A man like him shouldn’t be able to love, he thought, and a man like him shouldn’t be loved. A man like him was hard to love, he admitted, but love him, she did. Ororo kept him honest, kept him focused. In return, he didn’t give much. A soft laugh, amused and content, rose from her lips, hand settled on the side of his face as she looked up at him.  
  
   “Where have you gone?” she asked.  
  
   “Not far.”  
  
   “Are you back now?”  
  
   Logan smirked, Ororo’s heel digging into his back. “You better believe it, darlin’.”  
  
   “Good.”  
  
   The small gasp she always made as he entered her drove him mad, enticed him to give as much as he got. She met him, thrust for thrust, hands placed on his buttocks to control his movements. The stamina he had was well appreciated, used to support his outstretched arms as he rolled his hips forward, teeth nipping at the exposed flesh of her neck. The closer they reached, the harder it was to breathe, each breath jolted and full of promise. The ground shook as she trembled, the skies ripped apart by lightning, chased down by thunder. The control he had slipping, claws threatening to unsheath as he pulled back and then pushed forward, wild and untamed.  
  
   Ororo’s cries grew louder, back arching as she pressed up against him, full breasts plush against his chest. Uninhibited, she threaded her fingers through his hair, tugging as he growled down at her, teeth bared as she pulled him down for a kiss, quenching her desire to drive him back into submission, tame the beast that threatened to dethrone the man. Logan could smell the desire, the _need_ she had to reach the peak, and go beyond. The muscles in his back tensed as Ororo’s thighs trembled, walls clenching down around him as his movements became more sporadic and uncontrolled. The longing to hold back was overpowered by the need to release, and so he gave in, a rush of bated breath his only warning.  
  
   Ororo’s hair glistened above her head, standing out like a star in the night sky against the newly restored grass, lids loosely shut as she caught her breath, a sated smile to her lips. Logan laid next to her, rolled over onto his side he intertwined their legs, one arm holding him up as the other fixed itself across the mid of her waist. Ororo’s eyes opened slightly, peering over at him with a curious expression. “Do you feel better now?” she asked, taking his hand in hers as she settled them over her chest, near her heart.  
  
   Logan inhaled sharply, senses still flooded with nothing but her. “I’d definitely say things are gettin’ there.”        
  
  
   
  
        


End file.
